We'll Be Here
by CircusLeader005
Summary: Tori makes a stupid mistake that could probably cost her something very precious later on in life
1. Chapter 1

I'll Be Here for You

Victorious/BSB

Tori

Kevin is 30-Nick is 21

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Victorious or BSB

Okay, this story came to my mind...I really write whatever comes to my mind...hope you enjoy

Chapter 1

Tori looked at the clock on her wall. He was going to be on the corner of the street waiting for her. She needed to make sure that the boys weren't home.

She went down the stairs and looked around. None of the guys were downstairs. She rushed back up the stairs and grabbed her stuff. She was about to rush out the door, but stopped. She looked back to the sticky notes on the counter. She knew that if she didn't leave a note, Kevin would kill her! She went back to the notes on the counter and write down a quick note.

_Hey Guys,_

_Sorry I didn't wasn't waiting around for you guys. Cat invited me over for the night, because she wants someone to go shopping with her tomorrow morning. I'll call you guys later on tonight and in the morning._

_Love ya_

Tori stuck the note on the fridge and rushed out the back door. She stopped on the patio and pulled out her phone. She scrolled through her contacts and found Cat's phone number. She pressed 'send' and pressed her phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Cat,"

"Who's this?"

Tori rolled her eyes. She loved Cat, but Cat was a little lost.

"Tori,"

"Oh, hey, Tori!"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"I just wanted to know if I could spend the night with you tonight."

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, but there's something I need you to do for me."

"Sure, Tori."

"I'm going out with Keith tonight. I won't be over to your place, until eleven. You think you can stall the guys for that long?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks, Cat. I owe you."

"Sure. Bye, Tori."

"Bye."

Tori hung up and placed her phone back in her pocket. She really hoped that Cat could hold the boys off that long and that the boys would buy it.

Well, there's that...Hope you enjoyed and if you did please review or add story to your favs

thanks(:


	2. Chapter 2

I'll Be Here

Victorious/BSB

Tori

Chapter 2

The boys walked in the house. Brian put leftover food out on the table.

"Tori, we brought you something to eat!"

The boys were surprised that Tori didn't come down the stairs. Nick put down his jacket and went up the stairs.

"Tori!"

Nick came back down the stairs with a puzzled look on his face.

"She's not in her room."

Kevin's face turned into a sign of shock.

"What do you mean she's not in her room?"

"She's not in her room."

Kevin shook his head.

"That doesn't make sense. Where would she go? It's not like Tori to just get up and go somewhere without telling us."

Brian was the only one that saw the note on the fridge. He moved to the kitchen and took the note from the fridge. Kevin looked at his cousin, while Brian read the note silently to himself.

Brian looked from the note to the other four guys. Howie shrugged his shoulders.

"Where is she?"

"She said that she's spending the night with Cat. They're going shopping in the morning. She said she'll call us later on tonight and in the morning."

Kevin shook his head.

"I don't like these at the last minute."

Brian put down the note.

"I know, but she's with Cat. Cat's harmless. What bad these would those two girls would do together?"

"I know Cat's harmless, but something has been going on with Tori for the last few weeks that she hasn't been telling us."

"Okay, go ahead and call Cat, because I know that you're worried about Tori."

Kevin pulled out his phone and walked out on the patio.

Cat's eyes widened when she saw who was calling her. She pressed the 'send' button and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Cat."

"Who's this?"

"Kevin."

"Kevin who?"

"Cat, you know which Kevin this is. Where's Tori?"

"She's taking a shower."

"Oh, can you please tell her to call me when she gets out of the shower?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, thanks Cat."

"No problem."

Kevin hung up. Cat knew that if Tori didn't call Kevin he would know something was going on. Cat called Tori.

Tori stopped kissing Keith when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled out her phone. She had no idea why Cat was calling her.

"Give me a second."

She pressed the 'send' button and pressed her phone to her ear.

"Cat?"

"Hey, Tori."

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, yeah. Kevin just called me."

Tori eyes widened in fear. Keith saw the fear on her face. He put his hand on her knee.

"What's wrong?"

She held up her finger to him to silence him.

"What did Kevin say?"

"He wanted to talk to you."

"What did you say?"

"I told him that you were in the shower. I told him that you would call him when you got out."

"Okay, thanks, Cat."

"You're welcome."

Tori looked at Keith. She gave him an apologetic smile.

"Just give me one more minute, please."

"All right."

"Thanks and please be quite."

"Okay,"

Tori dialed Kevin's number and pressed her phone to her ear.

Kevin felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and a wash of relief overcame him.

"Tori,"

"Hey, Kev."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going over to Cat's?"

"I did. I left you guys a note."

"Why didn't you wait up?"

"Cat called me and asked me. You know how she gets."

"Okay. Just call me, before you go to bed."

"Okay, Kev. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, Tori."

Tori hung up and put her phone in her pocket. She looked at Keith.

"Where were we?"

"Doing this."

He moved toward her and pressed his lips to her's.

Well, it sounds like everything is going good with Tori and Keith, but I think that's going to change...Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


	3. Chapter 3

I'll Be Here

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Victorious or BSB

Chapter 3

Tori couldn't put in words to describe the pain that was exploding through her body. She thought that Keith cared about her and loved her, but she was wrong.

She came up to Cat's house. She looked in the driveway and saw only Cat's car. Her parents must've been visiting her brother. She went up to the door and knocked.

She heard the sound of the lock click. The door opened and there stood Cat in her pj's. There was a smile on Cat's face, but it vanished when she saw her beaten friend.

"Oh, my God. Tori, what happened to you?"

Tori shook her head. Tears prickled at her eyelids.

"Cat, it hurts really bad."

"What hurts?"

Cat saw the way Tori was standing. Cat's eyes widened.

"Oh, Tori."

Cat took her friend's hand and led her friend in her house. She got Tori to sit on the couch.

"Tori, I think you need to go to the hospital."

Tori shook her head.

"No, Cat. I can't go to the hospital. The boys will know that I lied to them and they'll never let me go anywhere again."

"Tori, that really doesn't matter. You need help."

Tori shook her head.

"No,"

"Tori, either you let me take you to the hospital or I call the boys and they can take you to the hospital."

She couldn't let the boys find out about what happened to her. Tori nodded her head to Cat.

"Okay, Cat. I'll let you take me to the hospital."

"Good."

Cat helped her friend to her car, but with every move she made her center rippled with pain.

Cat was busying sitting in the waiting room. The doctor was still checking Tori over. Cat knew that she promised Tori that if she let Cat take her to the hospital she wouldn't tell the boys, but she needed to tell them. Cat knew that something was wrong with Tori and she needed to tell them.

She walked out of the hospital and stood out the front door. She pulled out her phone and dialed Kevin's number.

Kevin was pulled from his peaceful sleep when his phone went off. He pulled his head up from his pillow and turned on his bedside lamp. He grabbed his phone and looked at the caller I.D.

He was surprised that Cat was calling him that later. He pressed 'send' and pressed his phone to his ear.

"Cat?"

"Hey, Kevin. I'm sorry I'm calling you so late."

"No, don't worry about it. Is something wrong?"

"It's Tori."

Kevin shot up in his bed.

"What's wrong? Is she all right?"

Cat knew that it was the time to tell the truth. She started telling him where Tori really was.

Kevin was dressed in a matter of minutes. He couldn't believe what Tori had done. She lied to be out with a boy that he and the others had never met and who had put her in the hospital.

He got in the car and drove down to the hospital. He was going to make sure Tori was all right, before he yelled at her.

Oh, Tori, what did you do? Anyway there's that and if you did please review or if add story to you favs

thanks(:


	4. Chapter 4

I'll Be Here

Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Victorious or BSB

Chapter 4

Kevin came up to the hospital.

He walked in the hospital and saw Cat sitting in the waiting room.

"Cat,"

She got up and walked over to him. She hugged him. He returned the hug, before pulling away and looked at her.

"Where's Tori?"

"The doctor is still checking her out."

"How long has she been in there?"

"Almost an hour."

"What happened?"

Cat shook her head.

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me."

She saw Kevin's hands clench into fists. Cat put her hand on Kevin's arm.

"Kevin, please, don't be mad with Tori."

He shook his head.

"It's okay, Cat. I'm not mad with her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Cat. I'm sure."

He gave the little red head a small smile. He wasn't angry, he was furious! He just reassured Cat, so she wouldn't cry.

Kevin and Cat had been in the waiting room for two hours.

A short man in a white jacket came into the waiting room. He looked at his clipboard.

"Tori Vega."

Kevin and Cat stood up. The short doctor walked over to them.

"Are you Tori Vega's father?"

He shook his head.

"No, I'm just a friend."

"Oh, where are her parents?"

"Oh, they're out of town, but I'm one of her guardians. Is she all right?"

"Uh, sir. She has a few bumps and bruises, but there's one serious injury that we're very concerned about."

"What injury is that?"

"She was raped. The man who touched her...he, uh...he injured her vagina."

Kevin's eyes widened.

"How bad?"

"It's pretty bad."

"Is there anything you can do for her?"

He shook his head.

"Nothing really. Only time will heal her wounds. If it turns out the way we think it will, he's probably ruined her chance of having children."

Kevin felt his anger boiling up inside. He hated that kid for what he did to Tori and he was angry for Tori to lying him.

"Where is she now?"

"We gave her a sedative to make her sleep. You can take her home now if you want to. I am giving you some sedative for up to three weeks and a school excuse that can keep her out for two weeks."

"Okay. Thank you, Doc."

The doctor gave him a small smile.

"Uh, doc, is there anyway they can catch this guy?"

"She would have to talk to the police, but I don't think she's ready for that."

"Okay."

The doctor gave the okay for Kevin to take Tori home. He took Cat home.

He picked Tori up in his arms and carried her in the house. He was glad that sedative was still working. He walked up the stairs and placed her in her bed. He covered her up and moved a strand of hair away from her face. He was going to talk to her in the morning, but he wasn't going to promise himself that he wasn't going to yell at her.

He wasn't going to leave her alone, so he slept in the bed with her.

Tomorrow morning was going to be a very exciting morning.

Uh-oh, it's going to be bad! Anyway, hope you enjoyed and if you did please review

thanks(:


	5. Author Note

Okay, I really know that everyone hates author notes, but I'm going to give you this one

I've been busy working on 'Taking Care of My Sister's Daughter', so that's why I haven't been working on this story

Ya'll just give me some time and I will be back working on this story

Ya'll please just give me some time and I will be back working on this story

I love you, my lil circus performers!

CircusLeader005


End file.
